


DragonFell

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Digestion, Hypnotism, Knifeplay, Licking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-fatal vore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Urination, Vore, dragon - Freeform, punching a penis?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Back in 2019-2020, I created a Kinktober fic for DragonFell ~(owo)~I liked it so much, I wanted to make it into its own separate story.Dragons love Treasure. So when (Dragon) Underfell Papyrus finds a Ruby (Red) , Sapphire(Blue), and Pearl (Classic) he decides he needs to claim all these Gems and add them to his collection.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Relationship: Underfell Papyrus x All Sans, Relationship: Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Sans - Underswap Sans - Undertale Sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Felled Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started from this [ Kinktober ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841968) story. I imported the chapters here to read them all together ^^ since I'm going to continue this spin-off. uwu; I forgot about this fic. Forgive me. Thank you for the comment.

Dragons were notorious for their love of  _ treasure _ .

Everyone knew about the usual shiny things: Gold. Silver. Bronze. Rubies. Platinum. Saphiress. Pearls. The list went on and on… but it was lesser known that their precious collections contained mundane and ordinary materials. Such things were dull items that were considered anywhere from legendary swords to your common book. But,  _ oh _ , Dragons loved to keep things that were one of a kind, no matter what it may be. And hand-written books were quite the rarity.

When a dragon moved nests, scholars would find troves of paper among the glorious jewels. Poems. Novels. Letters that never met their destination. Decrees from kings. Requests from neighbors. It was never known if a dragon could read such text, much less open the binding with such giant claws.

But among the rarest of their collectables were one of a kind unique and dangerous things…  _ living beings. _

When a dragon came to nest by a nearby town, panic would ensue. There would be nightly raids where the dragon would steal livestock for food, and destroy buildings to crack open a treasure trove of interesting things. It became a common practice for villagers to lay out their gems and their precious belongings in the middle of town so the dragon would have no need to break their homes. To be left alone, they sacrificed everything they had in a pile at the edge of town. A tower of gold pieces, jewelry, shields, ornaments, silverware, and in the center of it all- a sacrifice would be tied to a pole. A beautiful young virgin woman. The rarest gem.

The girl struggles to stay still as the shadow of the dragon is cast upon her. Her breath quickens, she clenches her jaw to keep from screaming. She had a duty for this village, it was her destiny to be dragon chow!

Bored by the simple offerings...this dragon wasn’t interested in the young girl. When the dragon landed with a massive quake it was quick to eat the treasure and to sweep what livestock it could carry into it's sharpened talons- it ignored the girl. The beast huffs a salty sulphur breathy snort in her direction, a laugh, before turning away- about to fly to it's cave when it's greedy eyes caught the sight of something…  _ rare _ .

There was moonlight this nightly raid. It was pale and illuminated the dirt roads and bounced across the icy lakes. It made bones glow, and it made a skeleton monster look dazzling in the night sky. The dragon’s pupils became narrow, crescent ,slits, upon seeing this  _ treasure _ .

His excitement was not well paired with the frightened skeleton, who only trembled in place- a symphony of calcium windchimes. Red had only gone outside to check if the sheep were still there. But now, there was a massive dragon just off the front lawn. Staring him down like prey.

Red’s soul leaped to his throat.

He took a step backwards.

Then another.

Slow. Hoping the dragon wouldn’t see him if he made no sudden movements.

Which was quite laughable, since the dragon had been watching this strange backwards dance with great amusement. These monsters hadn’t been on the surface for over a century since before the war. Stuck in their underground burrows, seeing one on the surface was extremely rare.

The skeleton called for help, and suddenly the rare prizes multiplied. One, no, two more came out the house, eyes aglow with wonderful colors.  _ Ruby _ ,  _ sapphire _ , and a  _ pearl _ . These elegant creatures, with boney appendages and eyes sparkling like  _ gems…  _ they were the rarest of his bounty tonight.

A skeleton. moving. Breathing. Like it was alive. A creature so rare, the dragon had to lay claim...

The dragon cracked a smile. It's toothy grin scaring all three. Then, with iIt's powerful wings spreading across the night sky, the dragon flapped downwards to prepare for flight. In turn, disorienting the creatures on land. Forced to bow to the wind pressure. Prey stunned, the beast had swooped around the farm and flexed its talons to grab town grab his treasure.

It cared not which skeleton to grab first. They were  _ all  _ already his. He’d come back to collect the others. With a skeleton in it's giant talons the dragon roared with a triumphant and ominous bellow. He soared up back to the mountains. Back to the depths of its lair and released his catch.

Red was dropped painfully onto a stack of metals. He began to sink into it, his weight making the smaller gems cascade around him, threatening to swallow him up like a sinkhole if he didnt slide and shuffle his way down to the ground and fast. He kicked and swam akwardly through the sharp metal ocean. Each kick and jostle making the clank and ring of cymbals. The loudness of his escape sounded like alarm bells. Red knew at once anyone in a mile would have heard that noise and would detect an intruder.

Because that what he was, right? An intruder?

He thinks to himself that there is no possible way the dragon purposefully meant to scoop him up.The dragon had clearly come for their livestock. Mistakenly grabbing him and now it would eat him. Did he look edible? Fuck - maybe he stunk like a cow? He spent too much time with the animals and maybe the smell of the farm seeped into his clothes.

Red panicked. He spun in the dark cavern, trying to let his eyelights adjust. Without wings he couldn’t easily use the same skylight the dragon had entered with. He’d have to find another way out and fast.

The general direction of the dragon was loud just from the way it's tail dragged against the slab of rocks. He knew the dragon was busy. It regurgitated the treasure it swallowed. It’s stomach, an easier suitcase than it's wide talons, where tiny bits of gold might slip from. The stink of it's stomach, opening and spilling onto the floor, made Red gag and his eyes water. But this was fine. It bought him some time.

Desperately he scoured the layout of the cave inlet to find a place out of the open he could use for shelter. His eyes were ready to the night now. There were further caverns,igneous rock in patterns are almost melted around the entryway and throughout the entire insides. Not even stone could withstand the fiery dragon breaths.

Red dryly gulped-If rock melted, he’d be incinerated in an instant.

Having no choices but to go down one of those caverns to another outcropping of cave. Hopefully one would reach the surface. He stumbled along blindly in the cave depths as the moonlit night’s glow disappeared further in the cave depths.

Among monsters, dragons were considered violent creatures. They had souls incapable of kindness and love. Little was known about them. They were one of the few monsters that were not bound to the underground after the war. They owned the surface land. Enemy to human and monster alike. They’re language was unheard of. Their intent, a mystery. Their power… unimaginable.

Red began to run.

He sloppishly knocked into every jewel on the floor to find exit out of the cavern. The great cave walls only helped to echo the sharp sound. But no matter how far he ran, he was met with a dead end.

In the dark, he bumped headfirst into a groove of wall that ended sharply. And heavy steps closed in from behind him.

The dragons breath illuminated the dark. It breathed a flame between it's jaw. Fires shown through it's teeth and flickered as it exhaled. Red swallowed a lump in his throat. Ten feet away from the beast, that fire would roast him alive. Can bones burn? His soul would melt wouldnt it? He’d always been a 1 hit wonder with his hp. He’d buffed it up with rest and food and the friendship of his new family with his doubles… but hell… nothing would survive those flames point blank.

Could he fight it? Would his magic even strike???

Dragons scales were known to be impervious to any magic attack. And even though humans had slain the beasts to near extinction, it took whole armies to subdue one. He was fucked. He was helpless to the dragon and it's dangerous fire radiating heat from it's mouth. Until it went out. The dragon closed it's jaw, the flame extinguished.

The cave end was immersed in that new darkness. His eyes still fighting to adjust to the dark now that he’d seen such a bright fire. It was so dark Red couldn’t see his own hands in front of his face. He had no idea how to gauge distance. No idea what direction to look. Hearing the dragons exhales and stomping get closer, he knew his path was blocked.

He was even more disoriented when it grabbed Red in it's giant talons and pinned him to the ground with a deep growl. Now the ceiling was straight ahead. The cavern wall was his version of up. What he thought was the floor was firmly digging into his back. And a giant weight pressed into his ribs. The beast, nearly three times bigger than him, pinned him to the limestone floor. Out of nowhere, to his horror, a thick tongue lapped up the side of his face.

Oh  _ fuck _ . It was  _ tasting  _ him.

Red shuddered. He couldn’t breath. The fear of being eaten alive was paralyzing him with fear. Did he taste good? Would the dragon release him if he tasted bad? Should he play dead? Did the dragon already think this skeleton was dead???

He swung his fist hard against any surface he could reach. He successfully punched the dragon’s thick… fleshy…  _ what was this?  _

This wet tongue was on his face and another slid up against his legs. Why the hell did this dragon have two tongues???? Red punched it again, then paused, blindly feeling out the girthy thing laying against him. It throbbed back in response.

_ That wasn’t a tongue against him. _

It's thick rod rubbed up against his clothing, prodding through the fabric - Red squealed. This was  _ not  _ any better than being food!! He had to get free! He had to escape somehow! He buckled up against the floor to try and give himself leverage to scurry away- but that also was useless (and probably only stimulated the dragon). He grossly tried to get that picture out of his head, but it started rubbing against his shorts.- wetter with every pass. Red was shocked, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. This couldn’t be how he dies~!  _ Fucked to death _ , what a horrible last memory!!!!  _ No _ ! He wouldn't be some play toy! He’d  _ fight  _ back!

His magic manifested in the form of ten short spearlike femurs cut at each edge to a sharpened point they encircled Red protectively and were thrown out in every direction away from it's epicenter.

Some collided with the ceiling and sparked off into nothing. Others hit the dragon itself- directly, only for them to emanate a glow of green before being drawn into the beast.

_ His magic healed it. _

Red gulped dryly. It really was hopeless. Like the rumors said, magic attacks were ineffective.

He swung his fists downward like he was dirrecting traffic, movement limited by being on his back. As disgusting as the concept was, he punched it's shaft. And punch it again! Harder this time! It had to do something! Please!

Red almost gave up, stamina exhausted, when the beratement had, at last, made the dragon move away with a gruff sound in the back of it's throat. Being punched in the dick had that affect on any creature. Red let out a small yip of cheer. Physical attacks  _ did _ have an effect! He just had to aim for some weak part!

And yet- the dragons phallus was gone now- and his only known weak point was nowhere that Red could hit. He tried catching his breath, recovering a bit. He searched for it's next weak point so he could attack elsewhere.

He reached out and felt across it's scales to find it's teeth and snout and… a hole that his whole fist could go through. A laughable snort- hot steam and sulphur- billowed from it's nasal cavity. Red coughed up, the ash getting in his face. Whatever, this was a hand hold now, the only one in his reach anyway! So he tried grabbing it by it's nostrils and shove it's head out of the way. The dragon snorted again. Amused.

No! No! This can’t be all he’s got! If his arms were too weak, maybe he could kick it!

In a last minute frenzy he searched the floor, making quick snow angels in the dusty cavern like an idiot- until he brushed a finger tip against a large stone. In his weird flailing, the dragon had moved a bit. Repositioning itself? Watching its prey struggle? Red had no clue, in the dark all he knew was the heavy beast kept him trapped under a claw. Which meant it's head could only be a foot or so away, especially since it had licked him. He’d felt out a nose before. Further down would be an eye. That would be a great weak point! He swung the rock outwardly as a hammer to bash the beasts eye in- but the dragon opened it's mouth and a blood red fire filled his vision. Blinding him again with that bright sparklight.

It's mouth was open right in front of him. He was facing a furnace with teeth. He stared at the beasts uvula, it's mouth almost surrounding him. About to eat him. That same hot breath, sickly breath covered his whole body with a scent of barbequed wet fur. Red wanted to wretch. His knuckles were pink in color, grasping to the stone as his only hope.

Then -darkness.

The flame instantly gone as the dragons yawn closed it's maw. He fought back mashing the talon on his chest with the rock. Pounding the dragon scales so hard, sparks flew out from the friction. - yet it did nothing to the dragon. Like a fly stinging a giant… his efforts were completely ignored. As if pitying him, the claw on his chest felt lighter, but didn’t budge. The dragon was moving though- tail whipping back and forth excitedly on the stone floor- causing vibrations that thwomped through the whole cave. Little stalactites fell from the ceiling, luckily none hitting Red.

It’s tongue lapped at him, lapped the side of his face with a foul scent. He wanted to go home!!! Red cringed away from the wet slobber. The dragon got the clue, it's tongue traveled farther down. Releasing him, but not for long.

Red gasped at a new sudden sensation. His shorts became soaked in an instant, as the long wet tongue sampled him. It’s bumpy surface continued rubbing over his lower half.Red fidgeted, breath quick, as the thing lapped him again. That gross tongue somehow eliciting a moan from swiping over his pelvic inlet. His ecto body responded in full, filling out his clothes as the tongue wriggled over him.

Oh  _ stars  _ \- he was  _ not  _ enjoying this! This was  _ wrong _ !

...And yet felt so  _ fucking  _ good.

He had a fear boner that tented up through his wet pant leg.

And with a gentle nibble- it bit down.

Red panicked- scared he’d be bitten in half but instead the beast merely caught him in his teeth, and started dragging Red out from the dead end and into its den. In his mind’s eye he imagined the beasts location. After biting him, toes pressed up against a tongue, he knew he was half in the beasts mouth.

If he didn’t escape soon… He’d be this things mate.

The only way to escape…

Red gulped, his toes were so hot in that steamy heat enraptured tongue. It was soft. Fleshy. And Red had a horrible idea.

The dragons outside was protected by layers of scales. It’s inside… was not.

He can see daylight now from the skylight of the cave. It had dragged him back to the inner den, laid him on a nest of coins that gave way with the dragons talons. Clinking like a clock timer down to the point where Red had to make a decision.

As it laps him again, preparing his body, and thats when Red dives forward into its mouth.

The dragon freezes, coughs. The rush of air from it's lungs fill Red’s skull with thick smoke. His eyes water as it seizes around him. It's fleshy taste buds are his only grip. The dragon takes him in full. Savoring him. A gumdrop. Red swishes around its mouth, gross globs of saliva coating his body. It melts his clothes and sears his outer layer of ecto magic with its acidic properties. It would have melted his bones, but his ecto body created an extra layer of insulation. He cursed as how the dragon’s stimulation to his body actually saved him. His cock, now thrumming at the saliva slickening him up. -Junior was blissfully unaware how much of a panic attack Red was having now.

The dragons tongue rolls him around. Pushing him back to the tip of its mouth where Red can see the brief opportunity of escape through the framing of its teeth. He gets a moment to look at the sky and think,  _ “Oh fuck” _ maybe this was a really bad idea- before he’s swallowed.

It’s esophagus presses at him from every angle. Thick round pressure bulbs push him down deeper into the creature's throat. His limbs are pressed close to his side, packed tight together as he’s pushed through the dragons different gooey paths. The beast has three stomachs. Valve after valve, Red slides down as the tubing closes above his head. The pink bumpy buds lining the inner organs each press up against Red. Coating him in a film of gastric fluid and gross slimy guts from previous meals.

It smelled like rotting cow. Like a wet skunk in the middle of a sulphur and egg hotspring. He lands in a cush stomach with a slippery lining. Like the pads on its tongue, this stomach had ripples of dark bumpy patterns. Almost like veins, across a meaty cave sac. This damp cave of an organ was swelling and constricting against a living creatures natural digestion process. The floor was wet, rising ever so slowly to breakdown it's food. Some coins from earlier still littered the flooring - this place was a wishing well from hell.

Sans shudders, not even a minute in here and he feels his magic draining from him. He can see it, in the way his natural red magic starts to react green. He’s being absorbed like a health snack.

While this was far better than being a dragons fleshlight… Red didn’t intend to die here. This was his plan! The inside of the dragon was gooey and soft. Perfect for a counter attack! Red punched at the stomach wall!

...it sluggishly constricted and then returned to normal.

Red punched again.

The same thing happened…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-!!!!!!!!!

Red screamed. He thought the inside would be easier to hit! What was this dumbass dragon made of?! Weren't it's inner organs supposed to be soft!? He banged against the wall a few more times. He swung his arms out like a windmill! He threw some bone attacks at its side.

The organ walls jiggled. The liquid, rising.

Red was exhausted. His best attempt to kill the creature had only gotten him closer to biting the dust. He fell to his bottom. A wet splash ran up the underside of his crack as he did so. Naked and alone in the pit of a dragons stomach… he couldn't help but cry. Guisers of steam opened up in it's flooring. Hot, and steaming up the inside of the stomach. He started sweating. Crying.

All the while his magic was being drained…

He was being eaten alive.

…

The puddle on the floor, once green from absorbing healing magic, was changing color. It was taking on the property of his own unique magic. It became blood red. A fitting match for his end. Red covered his face in his hands. As sticky as they were, he just didn’t know what to do. He’d never cried this hard before. Never felt so helpless as he did now.

...No. Wait.

There was another way out after all…

Red eerily turns towards the puckered sink hole in the ground. Too small for his whole body… He’d have to be digested half way at the very least to even attempt to use that pipe out. Would he be able to last that long? … He’s horrified to think of himself willfully speeding up what could be his own death. But if there was even a chance…

He lies back in the stomach water. It sloshes inside his skull and absorbs his ecto magic until it starts eating at his bones. He can barely hold together. He just feels his magic draining … draining.

It's dark. HIs eye lights fade out.

Darker than dark.

He’s never had a darkness like this. Like it's inside his skull. Like it's inside his soul. A deep depression and acceptance all at once.

But then the stomach clenches. It rumbles and the liquid drains away. The sauna like heat that filled this place his vacuumed out as the top entrance lid opens. A burp? No. No sound accompanied it.

Red didn’t know. He couldn't see. His senses were about to fail him. A Skeletons magic is what held their bodies together without joints or muscles. Was he even holding together? Was he even him?

Pressure exerts itself on all sides of him. He feels himself rising.- traveling up through that same goey piping that he’d entered from. And then he’s spit out. Into the cool outside air. Wind blew across his wet heated bones. The stomach slime that had filled all the gaps throughout his body was quickly cooling.

The dragon regurgitated him. Red wasn’t sure what to feel. Happy? This hardly felt like a victory.

“Ah~ that hit the spot.” A sultry voice echoes through his fading consciousness. “Is this what it’s like to have bones on your outside? Nyeh… not that you can hear me. Looks like you're all drained.” Who…? “I must thank you though, such delicious magic gave me the opportunity to take this form after all.”

Red felt a hand touch his forearm- and another grab his leg. Piece by piece, like he was being rebuilt. Bone snapping into place with a little spark of magic and… phalanges? - yes. Deft boney fingers were putting him back together. Someone saved him from the dragon. He was rescued???

“What a lovely color. Ruby red magic… yes, you’re my little gemstone. ” He’s picked up. He feels himself pressed to someone. Hands encircle him in a safe warm big hug. Protecting him. Carrying him off somewhere safe.

Red shivered. Oh stars. He thought he was alone. He sighed with a sob in his throat. What brave knight saved him??? Could he rest now? He felt so tired. Felt so drained…. Thank the stars for this… this… who was this?

He was placed down gently, and curled up in the dragons nest among shreds of flowers, grass, and torn up ameature adventurers leather ‘armor’. “I’ll be back, sweet Ruby.” A skeletal kiss tapped against his teeth. “Nyeh..heh…. How strange.” Red couldn’t hold on much longer. His magic needed to recover and he was safe now right? “How did you do it so easily. … Like this?” A tongue pressed into his mouth but he didn’t care. He was rescued. Right? There was no need to fight to stay awake. Someone?? A tongue. He shivered, receptive as his mind slowly fell apart. He was on the edge of falling into a deep slumber and at last gave in to the darkness of rest.

The dragon stretched it's newfound limbs. Eyeing his own beautiful ivory bones in front of him. Wiggling fingers and toes, gleefully. Shoving a fist down it's empty pelvic inlet. Playing with the holes between his own ribs and the uncanny lack of sensation between the bones that made up his arms and legs. Not a bad form for a first try. How strange. How new. How exciting. It could use some improvements… but for now this form was suitable. He looked back at his Ruby and kissed him goodnight.

Dawn was here. The town would be waking. The villagers busy in the streets. Unexpecting a dragons second visit to their innocent town. It was time to collect his other gemstones…


	2. First Meetings~

The night air was cloudy and the breeze was favorable so that it moved the dark clouds like whisps of fog over the mountain village. From high above in the sky the dragon could see everything, and yet none the villagers would be wiser of the Dragons pressense. The day of sacrifice was over anyhow.

Papyrus hummed in his throat, his new wings were hardly to his liking. Fashioned from the same bone as his exterior self, the wings had trouble capturing the air to stay afloat. It was the same as if he were trying to spread his fingers through the sky. For a dragon, the air was their domain. To be floundering like this was beyond humiliating. He had to flap his wings extra hard to keep the idle hover that was once effortless. It wasn't as though he was bound to this form… in fact he could change back anytime… but this abundance of magic was something new and exciting. He wanted to get used to the new form so that his mate wouldn’t be so… hmm what was the correct word? It's that word that all rulers had … the word was the same look man and monster alike gave dragons. It was something of respect. Entitlement. Perhaps… fear?

Whatever the expression was on that terrified skeletons face… it was far from the pleasure he wanted to divulge from his little mate.

After a couple minutes regaining his balance, Papyrus’s magic filled out the ebony wing membranes with the blood red color of magic. At last, he felt back in control of his flight. The scarlet of wings was a bright icon in the night sky, unfavorable for hunting… but then again.. So was the sight of a dragon. His diminutive form had less chance of being seen, if anyone even bothered to look up.

As it would so happen there was a starry eyed skeleton right now looking up at the night sky. Blueberry sat back on the thatched roof of their home and stared up at the cloudy sky with a tsk on his teeth. Not a single star was viewable in this fog. Not that it mattered. He didn't come up here to go star gazing, like he had done with his brothers so many times. He came up here to cry and be alone. His tears filled vision, obscuring even the red predator in the black night.

“Berry?” Sans called for him from the front porch. The ladder Blueberry used to get up here was jostled as his brother began climbing to come be with him. But Ketchup didn’t climb all the way up. At the last leg of the ladder he hung over and crossed his arms over the roof. Checking in on his bro. “Hey… you okay up here?”

Berry nodded. The night air felt cool on his hot tears. “I’m okay.” He responds a bit weakly. He wipes at the tears that have rolled down his face and uses his neckerchief to wipe his nose. “I’ll come down later… promise.” Berry offered him a sad smile. “I just… I… Red … used to come up with me here when I had bad dreams.” Berry bites his bottom lip, his voice catches in his throat as he brings up his brother. Fresh pin pricks of tears threatened to flood his skull again.

“ Yeah... “ Ketchup whispers. “Red loved the stars… Come back in Berry. Before you catch a cold. “

The smaller sans nods and wipes his face with his sleeves. “... ten more minutes.” He begs. And Ketchup sucks in a breath…

“...okay. Yeah.” He whispers. Slowly he climbs back down the ladder and the front door closes again. Alone, Berry grabs his knees and mourns the loss of his brother again. He closes his eyes and lets the tears flow freely. Just when he didn’t think he could cry again, fat squishy pods of magic stream down his face like blue jellybeans.

He doesn't hear the tap of feet land on the roof behind him.

The dragon was unfamiliar with this kind of emotion. The monster was completely unaware of him as broken sobs shook his body. These weren't the kind of sobs wrought from fear, or hopelessness, they were deeply cast in an echoe of despair the like which the dragon hadn't heard before. Plenty of times a warrior would break down and cry and beg for mercy as their pitiful lives were squashed … but it didn't sound quite as alluring as the sweet sapphires voice.

The dragon knelt on the roof , soaking in the tiny monsters appearance. He'd little time to examine this when he'd first plucked his Ruby from his home. This one was smaller than his Ruby. But a beautiful sapphire was a great addition to his collection.

He approached it. Preparing to snatch this jewel as he’d done with the other. But it turns and looks at him.

“Ah!” He lets out a little yelp, startled by the appearance of the stranger. “I’m sorry!” He wipes his tears. “I didn’t hear anyone get up here.”

“...” The dragon’s eyes tilt into slits. “Why are you crying little one?”

“Oh.” Blueberry’s voice sounds so somber. “My… my brother… everyone says he’s...” He goes a bit silent. Unable to get out the words he really wants to say. He wipes his eyes again. “Are you from the village?” He asks. “We haven’t met many of our neighbors yet. I didn’t know there were other skeletons in town. Ketchup says the villagers are dangerous so we stay on the farm.”

Ketchup hmm? Papyrus’s tail swishes, the news of his pearl is very interesting. But- surprising him is his lack of tail. He feels a small swish of his tailbone tucked in his pants. It's something he must investigate later. This new body needs some exploration. He takes a seat next to Sapphire and listens to him. “Humans often hunt monsters. They are dangerous.” The dragon nods, knowing his meaning. “My kind were nearly wiped out by their greed. But every so often they offer pittance. Surely they deliver gifts to you as well?”

“Gifts?” Blue wipes his eyes. “Heh… no. The only ones I’ve gotten gifts from are my brothers.”

“A rare gem like you deserves to be treated well.” Papyrus reaches out, wiping off a tear from his cheek. He brings it to his mouth. The salty flavor...tempting. Blue blushes. It's a bright hue of magic coalescing over his cheeks. A preview of the true beauty of his Sapphire.

Blue opens his mouth- but the sound that comes out isn’t from him. “BLUEEE~? I MADE HOT CO-CO!” Ketchup’s still trying to cheer him up. He turns to call to his brother. “Okay… I’m coming down~!” He wipes his eyes and turns to the stranger. “Thanks for lis-” Oh… he’s gone. Blue looks around, confused by the disappearing monster. He’s all alone on the roof. He pouts a bit. He didn’t even catch his name. He joins Ketchup down the ladder for drinks.

Meanwhile Papyrus flies back to his cavern. Perhaps he’d take his time with these Gems, he still had his Ruby to take care of.

\---

His Ruby is awake when he gets home. Papyrus flaps his large wings, descending down into his cave. He plans to greet his prize but Red is in full panic mode.

He screams when he sees the bloody red wingspan obscure the night sky. It’s the frightening figure of that dragon!! Red makes an attempt to move. He has to escape! ..but his limbs have yet to fully heal. When he gets up to run, his joints instead snap beneath him with a slick pop. He falls, face forward back down onto the nest of -oh stars no. It's adventure armor. Shredded clothes and pieces of leather work.

Red can’t believe this. He thought he was saved! Why was this happening again?! He turned around to his other side and started to crawl on his hands and knees. He didn’t need the leg bones that detached! He just wanted to get out!

Red flails around on his stubby legs.“Dont move, my Ruby.” Papyrus tries to calm him. “Your body is still repairing itself.” Red is unsure who said that- but if he turned around now it would be bad. Very bad! The dragon was close! Sans clambers over the armor, trying to get away the limited mobility he has. Thats when he stumbles across a short sword. Will this work? He lunges for it just as defence- the same time Papyrus grabs his thigh and pulls him over. Sans slides backwards, fingertips grazing the sword as he draws it free and keeps it close. He’s rolled over- coming face to face with...a skeleton.

Red gulps. This was the knight that rescued him…? Apparently he didn’t slay that dragon at all. Were they hiding? He looked over his shoulders… trying to spy the colossal beast… but it's not there.

Papyrus on the other hand, only views the knife. The meager dagger that Sans wields is no threat to him… but it still hurts his feelings. “Oh.” He clicks his jaw. “I see. You’re still afraid of me little Ruby.”

“Not you…” Sans whispers. “That dragon.”

“Me.” Papyrus says pleasantly enough. The jagged teeth upon his face attempt to make a pleasant smile. “I’m the dragon that brought you here.”

Sans shook his head. Clearly confused.

“You, my dear Ruby, are my mate.” Papyrus says. “I collect only the rarest of treasures… you, your brothers, this kingdom, they are all mine.” He drags Sans closer to him, raising his thigh over himself to re-attach the bones he’d lost. By the time Sans is complete his legs are in the air and already spread wide for Papyrus.

He’s naked. And it suddenly clicks in his mind like a fight or flight reflex that whatever nonsense this knight was spouting doesn't matter-! This guy wanted to attack him too! He extends the sword out and threatens him. “D-Dont touch me!” Red tries to scramble back. “I’ll - I’ll slash you! I swear I will!”

Papyrus smiles gently. “I know you will my dear. You are so guarded. You're the hardest among your own, little Ruby. That strength… is what will make our children strong as well.” He grabs the blade and points it at his chest. “Strike me… you can’t pierce my skin.”

The knife shallowly pokes at the bone. ...Marrow is suddenly drawn forth. Papyrus is surprised. Hell- Red is surprised! He didn’t want to attack the other! It was just a threat!! His hands shake, letting go of the knife immediately.

“Oh.” Papyrus tsks his teeth. “...It would appear this form is… weaker.” He backs up, taking his true form again to heal. Sans watches in horror as the skeleton’s bones pop and magic envelops the dragon as he grows larger and larger. Meat and flesh coalesce over bone. Scales emerge like flakes. Sans is in the shadow of the great beast with the moonlight set high above it. Its full form makes Sans wet himself.

The skeleton was a dragon!! The dragon was a skeleton!!! The dragon was -!!! He screams. Fear suddenly trembling his bones. He’s paralyzed when the dragon comes closer. It nudges him with it's head, nuzzling the poor frightened skeleton. He shares his magic with him, just as Sans had unwillingly done. The glow of green emitted from his injury, healing the puncture. When it was done, he healed Sans as well, merging together his weakened bones and giving mobility back to the startled skele.

Perhaps it's not the best thing to do. Immediately Red starts to struggle again. Wanting to run, because gods knows he can’t fight this thing. Papyrus grumbles. His mate was a little… difficult but he’d come around with time. For now, Papyrus was intent on keeping his prize. He glared deep into the Skeleton’s eyelights and focussed...hypnotizing him with a mere glare.

Sans became still suddenly. Like a porcelain doll, he fell back and became docile.

Papyrus sighed. Curling around his pliable little mate.

What a load of trouble… 


End file.
